


New Years Ficlets

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several requests for New Year 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Ficlets

It's the first time Babs catches him, because the line didn't hold. The rush of freefall gives way to her strong arm, and legs, locking around him. She's smiling, bright and sunny, despite the shadows they work in.

Just like him, full of the light that keeps Bruce sane. Dick's been fascinated by her since before Bruce said it was okay to let her in the Cave. She's been teasing in return. He thinks she likes him.

Maybe that's why he finally gives in to an impulse to kiss those pretty red lips.

And it's the reason she lets him.

* * *

The shade of purple she wore was hard to miss, a lot like the way her shock of blonde hair and red, red lipstick jump out when she drops the cowl. Like right now, when they're resting in Cass's bolthole, waiting for Batgirl to catch up.

Even in the dim light, Tim can see the mischief in her eyes as she leans in, pressing her lips to his. And despite himself, he has to cooperate, because a Steph kiss is not to be missed.

Not even if it means Cass laughs at his reddened lips for half the night after.

* * *

Kyle had gotten used to the super quick kisses. Wally would show up, super speed falling from him, claim a fast kiss, and then run off again.

In time, he thought he might get used to the fact that simple things like sharing a meal, watching movies together, or _walks_ together were rare and far apart, a trial to his quick blooded lover.

But, Kyle absolutely refused to be hurried in bed. When he set about pleasing his lover, it was time to stop and relax, lay back and let the speed go.

And somehow, that suited Wally just fine.

* * *

Addie watches, the smile on her lips one of amusement as the boys work together. It's Grant directing Joey, but they're being good sports for a change, cooperating. Slade's not gullible to their intentions, but, good father that he is, he lets Joey 'sneak' up on him. He even lets Grant 'ambush' him when he's supposedly tied up fending off the toddling Joey's poorly made snowballs. She almost hates to call them in, cocoa and concerns of colds to the contrary.

Slade saves her the need, picking Joey up to his shoulder and grabbing Grant around the waist under his other arm. All three of her men come in, soaked, smiling, and content to leave the snow for another day.

* * *

"Das is…err, sorry. This is Kurt…Call me back."

"Logan, bitte, call me."

"Call me, um Gottes willen."

"Gott… Logan, I want to go…"

"Logan, will you go with me on a date?"

The last message was so worked up, full of embarrassment and gentle desperation. Kurt stared at the phone, then sighed softly, resolving not to leave any more on Logan's phone.

When there's a knock at his door, not five minutes later, Kurt jumps, and has to control his breathing as he goes to open it…to see Logan there.

"Figured calling back was something sissies like Scott did," Logan said with a husky growl, before he grins. "So let's go."


End file.
